Magica
Magica (Chinese: 魔法国; tr.: Mófǎguó), officially known as the Federal Republic of Magica (Chinese: 魔法国联邦共和国; tr.: Mófàguó Liánbāng Gònghéguó) is a federal republic that is governed on the Chinese provinces of Jiangsu and Zhejiang, including the city of Shanghai, and is a member state of the Grand Alliance. This is where people from worlds that are from TV shows (only that are rated TV-Y, TV-Y7 and TV-G), movies (only that are rated G and PG), video games (only that are rated ec, E and E10+). Its official languages are English, Latin, Esperanto, Chinese, Asgardian (Cil'zili), Kizzliziuk and Dovahzul. Magical Guardians Magica's magic is very fragile like anywhere on planet Earth. Magica is actually well-balanced to Pokemonia, so special Pokemon are chosen as Magical Guardians, a council served under the Magican Armed Forces, in this country and use their magic to help the MAF protect it. Also, there are certain fairies and humans (mostly Chinese) that help guard the country too. Overtime, the Pokemons learn to talk, but the young ones just speak Poketalk until they are older and/or gain their magic powers after they understand their purpose. Dewdrop, a Patamon, also became the first Digimon to become a Magical Guardian. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, Su Ji-Hoon is then to be a honorary Magical Guardian as well. Guardian List Pokemon *Lightning Strike (Pikachu) *Rosie (Vulpix) *Majesty (Ninetales) *Maria (Fennekin) *Oscar (Oshawott) *Amy Darling (Sylveon) *Twinkle (Skitty) *Lil' Leah (Snivy) *Blue and Berry (Plusie and Minun) Digimon *Dewdrop (Patamon) Fairies *Tulip Petals Humans *Bai Cai *Chen Cheng *Chen Wuhan *Cheng Xiang *Cheng Yaling *Cui Ah *He Xiuying *Hu Luoyang *Huo Chen *Jin Xuefeng *Jin Zhen *Lai Feng *Lang Xiang *Lian Jun *Liao Xinya *Liao Xiuying *Mo Guanting *Qian Zheng *Quan Yazhu *Shen Liuxian *Shen Zhen Kang *Su Ji-Hoon *Xia Zhen *Xie Rong *Xu Tu *Xu Xingya *Xun Su *Yan Ruogang *Yin Ruogang *Zhao Chen *Zhu Jingyi Mysterious Magical Nature In Magica, there are all kinds of magic in the nature surrounding the areas, and some of the magic is extremely dangerous. They are introduced from an unknown fairytale-themed world in which will it be later known as Texas by Santa Claus when he crowns Zachary Carlton and Anne Carlton as the Grand Emperor of the Multiverse and the Grand Empress of the Multiverse via unanimous votes from world leaders. Plants Feather Ivy A feather ivy (Asgardian: Pin'kan Tang'angonii) is a kind of ivy that grows over chasms . Flying creatures, beware! The ivy gets its name from the pollen it shoots out. One breath from this ivy and a flyer's wings will disappear and will never fly again. Also, the leaves are mint-green-colored, which are very ticklish. Only the tiniest people like Team Umizoomi and Sheldon J. Plankton are immune to the feathers since they are to tiny to be touched by the feather leaves. Giggle Flower Vine Giggle flower vines (Asgardian: Pin'kan Banthan'han) are very [knotted up. They're hard to to get out of them when stuck in the tangles. But there is one way: tickling the flowers on the vines. The flowers are ticklish to furry tails, feathers and noses that sniff them. They giggle so much that vines can untangle. Gravity Chasm Gravity chasms (Asgardian: Sinichin Bar'yang'kan) are very dangerous. The gravity of it is so strong that a flyer can be pulled down below. The only safe way across is swinging over the chasm. Category:Countries Category:Grand Alliance Member States